The present invention relates generally to articles of furniture. More specifically, the invention concerns furniture that is “ready-to-assemble” or knockdown.
Knock-down or ready-to-assemble (“RTA”) furniture is substitute for the traditional, one-piece, articles of furniture. RTA furniture is often significantly less expensive than its already assembled counterpart. Less expensive, durable and serviceable makes it an attractive alternative to already assembled furniture. Moreover, RTA furniture provides a wide range of configurations.
RTA furniture is not a new concept. RTA furniture relies upon interlocking tabs and notches and maintaining a tight fit between spliced tabs and notches to keep the article of furniture solid.